Songs of our Life
by ArwenJaneLilyLyra
Summary: Of James and Lily's lives, the pain and pleasure, one never ending series of songs, happy and harrowing alike.


Everyone who reads should SO try this!

I am choosing Lily and James: I LOVE THEM :)

Pick a pair

Put ipod on shuffle (or other music stuff)

For the first 10 random songs, write a small paragraph about your pair based on the lyrics/music

TWIST! You may only write for as long as the song goes on for, so it's just a short thing :)

_Lols_ this is fun. Have a go.

OK James and Lily here we go.

**Crazy In Love - Eminem**

One of the greatest things I can think of about our relationship, is how insane it is. You drive me so crazy and I feel like walking out on you, yet I never do. Sure, I throw stuff at you, you scream stuff at me. And still we are together, I can't figure out why. We seem so wrong for each other, never getting through a day without arguing once about the pettiest of things. But I couldn't live without you, I know that for sure. Without you, I couldn't function, I know it. It makes me laugh to recall our last fight, you called me a heartless bitch, I threw my glass at you and next moment your lips were against mine, passionate as our fist kiss. I can't bear it when we're apart; I can't stand being in the same room as you. What's wrong with us? Is love meant to be like this? Well, ours is.

**No Sound But The Wind - Editors**

Do you remember the time you went walking into the grounds at Hogwarts on the last night before we left for good? Your red hair was shining in the moonlight, you were so beautiful. I followed you, and held you as you cried. You were so scared to be alone in the world, and you wouldn't believe me that you weren't alone. You always were so insecure, never trusting how wonderful and brave you are. We lay in the grass, alone, just the two of us, our backs to the cold ground and we watched the sunrise. Sirius would have called me a pansy, but I was so happy, because I was with you. You'll never be alone Lily, I couldn't live without you now I have you. Trust me, I'll be there until my dying day, my Lily-flower. I will love you until my last breath, and beyond. We'll keep the fire burning. I love you.

**Young Forever – Jay-Z & Mr Hudson**

My life was not a waste, after death I see that. Many wait their whole cycle on earth to find love, I found you. I don't need glory to be young forever, I died at 21, but my life was not a waste. It may have taken me over 6 years to figure it out, but I loved you the moment I met you James. You were so bright and happy and free and everything I wanted to be. I never felt the desire to come back, not as a ghost, to wander earth for all eternity? No, not for me James. I'd rather stay with you, even if it is in death. I regret never knowing Harry, being there, I will always wish for that, though I know it to be impossible. To think there will come a day he will outgrow us, it makes my heart want to break all over again. Was it a punishment? Dying so young? Were we meant to, or did it just happen? There is no point in dwelling, but I shall not regret. I died at 21, but my life was not a waste. It had you in it.

**Whole Wide World – Wreckless Eric**

I remember my dad telling me this story. He told me how he met my mum by chance, in Paris, when he was 29. He'd spent so long looking for the right girl, and yet she eluded him. And she was there all along! I thought that's what it would be like for me. That I would have a few girlfriends that I wasn't too attached to, and then in my world travels I would find some exotic woman that couldn't possibly be from England. Then, you walked into my life, well, fell if you remember? Of course you do, I know I will. All that planning the hundreds of cities I would scour to discover you, and you lived in the same city as me. What are the odds? But you are far more exotic than the vision I had in mind. SO much better than searching the globe.

**This Is England – The Clash**

Living in the moment. That was what our Hogwarts time was all about. Why else would you have been so frivolous and out there? 7 years of celebrating the fact we were young and carefree. No matter how much oppression due to homework and exams, we would come out of it with a party hat and a hangover every time. I tried to be sensible but you always managed to bring me round; drag out the wilder side of me. It was you that had me doing the reckless things, like…jumping in the lake on Christmas Eve, or sending anonymous love notes to people just to wind them up. I admit I always enjoyed those times better. The time with the Marauders when I didn't let my frustration with you get in the way. The times where every day was summer, and every day was fun.

**When I'm Gone - Eminem**

The spell hit me straight in the chest. I felt the shatter as my life broke. And I was still there, still there in that house, and yet I wasn't. I could hear your screams, your heartbroken screams for several minutes. I was alone and all I could think of was how I wished you would get yourself out of there, just take Harry and somehow miraculously escape. I thought not of how alone I would be, just simply trying to make you hear my voice, let you know I love you, and I want to stay alive. I was surrounded by my nightmares as I watched him laugh at you as you bravely protected our son, refusing to step aside, and for every throb my heart gave, my chest swelled with pride. If only I could talk to you, ease the pain, dry the tears, with silent words of comfort, for after death you could not hear me. But I was screaming for you too. I swear I was, all the time, I think you could hear me really, you just didn't know. Maybe I was there in your conscience, all the time with you, along with my heart, smiling down at you. As you protected our son.

**Illusions – Matt Nathanson**

All I needed was comfort. It was one of those rare occasions in which you were not the one I was arguing with. And then he said it, those harsh words that had the tears flowing and I ran away, far away to the Astronomy tower. Naturally, you followed. I wanted to send you away but I was in such hysterics I didn't. You just sat, and talked and even if you did run your hand through your messy hair several times, I enjoyed your company, even though I would not agree to be your girlfriend for another year. You still helped me when I was afraid and crying and I will always be grateful for the words you spoke to console me. Thanks, it was all I needed, for once, you didn't just do good – you did it exactly right.

**Time Isn't Healing – Tom Felton**

First year, I took one look and knew you were the one. I instantly wanted your attention, but would you give it to me? No, of course not, it would take me 6 years, over 6 if you think about it. But I had no choice, love is irreversible. I loved you from then on, and no girl could catch my eye. I always was a hopeless romantic, like my dad. I tried to give up, tried to forget your emerald eyes, your lightening laugh, your perfect personality. But I couldn't, you were my everything, I had no choice, love is irreversible.

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

The lights, the music, the yell, the laughs, the sparks, the dancing; one perfect night. You watched me for hours, you didn't think I had noticed…but I did. Because secretly, I was watching you too. Every time you turned to speak to Sirius, I would stare at you, unmoving until you turned back. I didn't stop all night, and when you finally approached me, I must have been pretty unattractive, I mean, I was sweating, I was thirsty, I was hungry, I was exhausted; but that didn't affect you. You just ran up to me, (having swallowed several shots one right after the other, that's right, I saw!) grabbed me, and kissed me. I was so shocked, I didn't respond for a few seconds, but then I was so enraptured, I forgot where I was. I didn't mean to let my legs snake around your waist as you kissed me, they just did. I guess part of you didn't mean to even kiss me either. I'm glad you did. It was by far the most loving act you ever gave me. Better than your petty stunts. It was a good night, alright, the best night in my life, I guess it will be forevermore.

**Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

Auror training wasn't even really that difficult. Just the being away from you. When I asked Sirius what to do, he told me to write you a few love songs. Yeah right, that would have sucked, he said poems, huh? Even worse, I'd bet. So I wrote you letters. For every day of intensive training, I wrote one letter, and sent it off before I went to sleep. Do you still have them? I hope so, they meant a lot to me, I guess a part of me hoped you'd love me all the more for being so wonderful, but really I just couldn't let you forget me. See, I'm insecure about you. I know I don't deserve you, I don't deserve an angel. But hey, I got one, I should just be thankful I suppose. You make my life complete, as corny as that sounds, but this _is_ the hopeless romantic speaking. So not entirely unexpected.

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
